laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy
|platforms = Nintendo 3DS Nintendo eShop (3DS) |blocks = |released = |NA=February 28, 2014 |EU=November 8, 2013 |AUS=November 9, 2013}} |ratings = |modes = Single Player |previous = Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask |next = Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |cprevious = Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask |cnext = Professor Layton and the Curious Village |dename = Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant |esname = El profesor Layton y el legado de los Ashalanti |frname = Professeur Layton et l'héritage des Aslantes |itname = Il Professor Layton e l'eredità degli Aslant |jpname = |korname = |nlname = Professor Layton en de Erfenis van de Azran }} Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy is a ''Professor Layton'' series game for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was confirmed in a Japanese Nintendo Direct presentation on August 29, 2012 . According to LEVEL-5 CEO, Akihiro Hino, it will be the last game in the series to star Professor Layton himself as the main protagonist. The game was confirmed for localization in both the European and North American Nintendo Direct events of April 17, 2013. It was released on November 8th in Europe , and was released in North America on February 28, 2014. The game happens chronologically one year after the events from Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. It concludes the prequel trilogy of the series. At Tokyo Game Show 2012, a full three-minute trailer was revealed. The trailer featured Professor Layton, Luke, and Emmy, with two new characters, Desmond Sycamore, a fellow archaeologist from London, and Aurora, the living mummy who is somehow connected to the legacy of the Azran civilization. The game was released in Japan on February 28, 2013. The ending theme of this installment is "Surely Someday" by Fukuhara Miho. In order to promote the game further in Japan, two sets of Professor Layton themed chocolate were sold. Each box contains a special card containing a puzzle, as well as a code to unlock it in the game . The chocolate comes in 2 flavors ("gateau chocolat" and "black tea chiffon cake") and were available from January 15th to the end of March. The game received its first playable English demo at the Hyper Japan 2013 event in the United Kingdom . Chapters *Prologue: Setting Off *Chapter 1: Frozen in Time *Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl *Chapter 3: A Day Out in London *Chapter 4: The Hunt for the Eggs *Chapter 5: Into The Nest *Chapter 6: The Azran Sanctuary *Finale: The Azran Legacy Mysteries Main Article: Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy/Mysteries Plot Prologue: Setting Off "Professor, do you really think it's possible that it's found a living mummy?" -''Luke to Layton Layton, Luke and Emmy are preparing to board the airship Bostonius. As they ascend the stairs, they briefly discuss the letter they received from Professor Sycamore, an eminent archaeologist. In the letter, Sycamore told Professor Layton that he had found a so-called "living mummy". Once on board the ship, Layton, Luke and Emmy are greeted by Raymond, who makes Professor Layton solve a quick puzzle in order to confirm his identity. After solving the puzzle, the airship takes off to Froenborg. Chapter 1: Frozen in Time ''"Professor Layton, it's quite an honor" '-''' Sycamore to Layton Upon arriving at Froenborg, Layton, Luke and Emmy disembark from the Bostonius and set out in search of Professor Sycamore. After exploring the town and talking to some of the locals they find the entrance to a cave where Professor Sycamore is said to be, along with a lone snowman standing outside. However, a giant wall of ice blocks the way into the cave. With no way in, Layton decides to head back to town. After talking to some more of the locals, the Professor, Emmy, and Luke find a glove and put it on the snowman outside the cave. Upon doing so, a hidden mechanism is activated, and the wall of ice slides away, revealing an entrance to the cave. Inside, Layton, Luke and Emmy find Professor Sycamore, and a girl trapped within a giant block of ice. And according to Professor Sycamore, still alive. After solving a puzzle that frees the girl from the ice, the girl is captured by a criminal organization known as Targent. Targent escapes with the girl onboard their giant airship, and Layton, Luke, Emmy, and Sycamore go after them in the Bostonius. After a high speed chase the Bostonius manages to latch onto the airship and Layton and Luke board it. They soon arrive at the control room, where Leon Bronev, the leader of Targent, is waiting with the girl. The girl creates a shock wave, causing her to pass out. During the confusion, the Professor and Luke manage to escape with the girl down a rope. However the girl awakes during this and falls from the rope as the ship is flying over a forest woodland. Raymond and Sycamore manages to land the Bostonius in a lake, near a town Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl ''"I am the emissary of the Azran people, Aurora" -Aurora to the group After Layton and Luke were eventually found in the forest by Emmy and Sycamore, they go to the nearby village, Kodh. Then starts the search of Aurora, but the situation begins to get complicated, because Targent's aircraft is damaged, so that some soldiers are in the town. After talking with several people and investigating the place avoiding Targent, they manage to find Aurora, mysteriously walking in the waters of the lake. This mystery is revealed after solving a puzzle: she was walking on some plates that can be used to arrive at the center of the lake, where Aurora pronounces a few words and gets to some ruins emerge from the lake's bottom. Thus, it is confirmed that they were the cause of some electrical appliances used to fail. Once inside the ruins (a dome) , Aurora begins to say more words in an strange language, so that the dome walls starts to shine, showing a lot of extrange engravings. Aurora identifies herself as the emissary of the azran people and explains that to find their legacy, is necessary to find the five aura stones, which are distributed worldwide. The dome shows their the coordinates, so they decide to go in search of the artifacts. Once she have finish to give the instructions, faints, but returns to regain consciousness later, and thus begins to come in contact with the group and the world. Chapter 3: A Day Out in London "This is... this is your world?" -Aurora to the group Characters Main Layton character.png| Professor Hershel Layton |link=Professor Hershel Layton Descole character.png| Jean Descole |link=Jean Descole Sycamore character.png| Desmond Sycamore |link=Desmond Sycamore Luke character.png| Luke Triton |link=Luke Triton Emmy character.png| Emmy Altava |link=Emmy Altava Bronev character.png| Leon Bronev |link=Leon Bronev Aurora character.png| Aurora |link=Aurora Others Grosky character.png| Clamp Grosky |link=Clamp Grosky Chelmey character.png| Chelmey |link=Chelmey Bloom character.png| Leonard Bloom |link=Leonard Bloom Media Logo & Boxart Professor_Layton_and_the_Azran_Legacy_—_Logo_(UK).png|British and American Logo Choubunmei A no Isan Logo.png|Japanese Logo Azran Legacy Boxart US.png|American Boxart Azran Legacy Boxart.png|British Boxart Azran Legacy Boxart Japanese.png|Japanese Boxart AL German Cover.png|German Boxart AL French Cover.png|French Boxart AL Italian Cover.png|Italian Boxart AL Spanish Cover.png|Spanish Boxart AL Dutch Cover.png|Dutch Boxart Images AL Puzzle.jpg|A puzzle from the game Puzzle.png|Another puzzle from the game. ALStickers1.png|Promotional Sticker pack ALStickers2.png|Sticker pack part 2 AL Preorder Bonus.jpg|European Preorder Bonus (if ordered from GAME.co.uk) Main Theme Trailers Trivia * The Japanese boxart seems to be inspired by the previous European boxarts throughout the series. As a result, the European boxart for the game is mostly a recolored version of the Japanese one. ** The American boxart is virtually identical to the European one, other than a few minor changes, such as the ESRB icon and the text on the bottom. * This is one of two games in the series to receive an USK rating of 6, the other game being Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. Both of these games are the last game of their respective trilogy. *This is the first game in the Layton series where the US, UK and AU versions all hold the same name. The other two being Curious Village and Miracle Mask. * Azran Legacy ''completes the story-arc that began in ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter, continued in the film release, Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, followed by Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. ''It also leads directly into ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village, taking place only a 'few' weeks later. * This game has the least chapters of any Professor Layton game. This is due to Chapter 4 being divided into five parts, meaning the game, technically has the equivalent of ten chapters. * This game is, currently, the final installment in the prequel trilogy, and Layton series overall. It should be noted that although Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney was released after Azran Legacy, it is not considered part of either trilogy. External Links *Official Japanese Site *Official English Site (UK) References de:Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant es:El profesor Layton y el legado de los ashalanti fr:Professeur Layton et l'héritage des Aslantes nl:Professor Layton en de Erfenis van de Azran Category:Games Category:AL